Corazones Sangrantes
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, note la pregunta en su mirada "¿Por qué?" acusaban sus ojos –Tú me mataste primero- susurré. Fic realizado para el reto en el Taller Literario de Ranma 1/2.


**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este fic hecho para el reto el en Taller Literario de Ranma 1/2. Como este es el mes de Halloween, decidimos hacer un especial sobre esta fecha.**

**Les cuento que se me complico hacer este fic de terror, pero me gusto el resultado para ser mi primera vez. Tal vez en otro momento retome este genero.**

**Gracias a todos por pasar y sin mas los dejo para que lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos.**

**Ahhh! me olvidaba, les pido que mientras leen este fic escuchen esta melodía : Requiem for a dream. Acá les dejo la dirección (sin espacios)**

** www .youtube watch?v =ZEe9s XO1M- I**

.

* * *

.

**Corazones Sangrantes**

_._

* * *

.

_Everything you say to me / Todo lo que me dices_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge / Me lleva un paso más cerca del borde_

_And I'm about to break / Y estoy a punto de explotar_

_I need a little room to breathe / Necesito lugar para respirar_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge / Porque estoy un paso más cerca del borde_

_And I'm about to break / Y estoy a punto de explotar_

_._

_One step closer, Linkin Park_

_._

* * *

_._

La sangre inundaba todo el lugar con su aroma metálico indiscutible. Ese espeso liquido vital recorriendo cada surco de mi rostro. Las manos cubiertas por ella aun sosteniendo la daga con la que puse fin a la tortura de mi vida.

Con mis manos temblorosas quite el exceso de sangre de mis ojos que distorsionaban mi mirar manchándolo todo en un tono borgoña. Me levante y arroje el instrumento mortal lo mas lejos que pude acompañándolo con un grito que salio de lo mas profundo de mi alma.

-_¡__Ahh!-_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, caí al suelo agotaba. Mis manos apoyadas sobre el grisáceo pasto. Apreté mis puños fuertemente. Aunque había acabado con mi tormento las voces seguían ahí, en mi cabeza.

Me tape fuertemente lo oídos, no quería escucharlas – _No más, por favor_- suplique pero todo era en vano. Seguían allí, burlándose y torturándome.

Esas palabras habían calado hasta lo más profundo de mi inconciente, hiriéndome peor que cualquier arma que haya utilizado. Bien dicen que las palabras hieren más que una espada. Así es como me sentía como esas palabras me hubieran atravesado y lo seguirían haciendo si no las hacia parar de repetirse en mi cabeza.

¡Me estaba enloqueciendo!

El frío de la noche calaba mis huesos, lo podía sentir pero no hacia nada por impedirlo. No podía.

La luna estaba allí, en el mismo lugar que cuando comencé con todo esto. Parecía burlarse de mí. Su halo plateado reaparecía después de unos momentos de oscuridad absoluta escondida detrás de las nubes que nadaban en el firmamento.

El aroma a sangre fresca junto con ese extraño olor a lluvia próximamente abundante inundaba mi olfato, pidiéndome más. Exigiéndome más, no importaba si fuera mía o de alguien más.

Los árboles casi desnudos de su follaje por acercarse la época invernal movían las escasas hojas que aun sobrevivían el otoño al ritmo de la tenue brisa.

Los búhos con sus enormes ojos amarrillos brillantes no hacían otra cosa que observar y juzgarme.

Pero… ¿acaso no harían lo mismo ellos en mi situación?

Claro que no, ellos tenían alas podían irse cuando se les plazca. Pero yo no. yo tenía que soportar sus miradas llenas de odio, dolor, pena…

¡Ya no mas!

Acabaría con todo esto de una buena vez por todas.

Tome otra daga, no utilizaría la misma que antes, con dedos temblorosos por el frío pero decididos a finalizar con lo que había empezado.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, no tenia nada porque luchar, nadie con quien compartir mis pesares, nada ni nadie…

Observe la hoja del puñal viéndome por última vez en su reflejo. Los cabellos alborotados, la mirada ida, el rostro manchado por la sangre y lágrimas… ¿estaba llorando? No me había dado cuenta.

Respire profundamente. Una, dos, tres veces, y sin pensarlo hundí en lo mas profundo de mi pecho el elemento que haría que toda esta pesadilla terminara.

El dolor estaba ahí, lo sabía. Pero extrañamente no lo sentía, estaba demasiada adormecida como para notarlo.

Con el último esbozo de fuerza del que era característico en mi, saque el arma de mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo vertiendo mi fluido vital en la tierra que seguramente pronto seria absorbido para darle vida a las plantas y árboles que seguro nacerían en este preciso lugar. El ciclo de la vida. Uno muere para que alguien más pueda nacer.

Observe la luna mientras las fuerzas se marchaban junto con el líquido tibio que salía por la mortal herida.

Se la veía tan bella y lejana, su luz iluminando a todos por igual sin importar que maldades hayan hecho en su vida o que bondades hayan logrado. Ella seguía irradiando su luz.

Las hojas movidas por el viento me arrullaban mientras mis parpados se cerraban. No me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Mi mente aun luchaba por recordarme esas palabras dichas con tanto desden, esas que me llevaron a la locura.

_-**Estoy cansado Akane**- lo oí murmurar –**estoy cansado de nuestras peleas que no nos llevan a ningún lado- **cerró los ojos tratando de explicarse de la mejor manera. Suspiró. –**Nuestra relación no da para mas y lo mejor será que sigamos nuestros caminos separados-** agacho la cabeza hundido por el peso de las palabras._

_Rápidamente mis ojos se inundaron con lágrimas, quise hablar, gritar, enojarme, golpearlo pero simplemente estaba desarmada. Sus palabras habían matado mi alma y corazón._

_Giro su rostro y hablo **–Ya no te amo**- pude escuchar el "crack" que hizo mi corazón en ese preciso instante – **mañana me iré**- y sin decir mas se marcho dejándome sola allí._

El tiempo paso, pero esas palabras volvían a mi mente una y otra y otra vez.

**-_Ya no te amo-_**

_**-Ya no te amo-**_

_**-No te amo-**_

_**-No te amo-**_

Esas malditas palabras plagaban mis sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas haciéndome imposible el dormir.

Días tras días me encerraba en mi habitación tratando de entender que era lo que había hecho mal, si era mi culpa o la suya. Mi familia se alejo de mí. Los notaba distantes y sabia que hablaban a mis espaldas, se complotaban para hacerme daño y recordarme que todo era mi culpa. Que por mi personalidad él me había abandonado. Que era defectuosa y que nadie me podía llegar a querer.

Fue por eso que también me aleje, rehuía de ellos.

Cuando caminaba por la calle veía a las personas observarme, apuntándome y murmurando entre ellos diciendo "ahí va la que no pudo retener a su marido" o "miren, esa es la mujer a la que abandono su esposo". Sus miradas de reproche se calvaban en mi alma como dagas afiladas destrozando cada vez más mi frágil corazón. No hacia falta que me lo dijeran en la cara, yo sabía que eso era lo que pensaban.

Muchas veces hablaba sola frente al espejo. Irónicamente también me respondía con las mismas frases que sabía que la gente decía de mí. Eso era peor que escucharlos porque si yo las decía ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo los demás?

Los días se transformaban en noche sin siquiera darme cuanta o recordar que era lo que había hecho. Pero ya nada me importaba. Nada.

Todos tenían razón. Yo no había podido retener a mi esposo, lo canse con mis incesantes celos, con mis caprichos, con mis peleas. Todo era mi culpa.

Días después, lo vi. Estaba… feliz, como nunca lo había sido conmigo. Mientras yo estaba siendo destrozada poco a poco.

Mi furia volvió mil veces peor que cuando era adolescente. Fue en ese momento cuando ideé mi plan.

Acabaría con él por matarme a tal punto que ya no sabia si estaba viva o residía en el limbo.

Fue así como tras un pretexto le pedí que habláramos. Accedió.

Dispuse todo tal cuál lo había pensado, unas gotas en el té y estaría a mi merced.

Lo tomo de un sorbo, seguramente quería que termináramos rápidamente y no lo defraudé.

Me levante y le pedí que me acompañara a caminar excusándome que necesitaba respirar aire fresco. De esta manera utilizaría el tiempo que tardaría en hacer efecto el té y él mismo caminaría hasta su muerte.

Lo conduje por el parque hasta un sitio en el que había preparado todo lo que necesitaría.

Lo vi marearse sosteniéndose a un árbol.

Tome su brazo y lo ayude a sentarse.

Era el momento.

De entre el follaje, extraje los utensilios. De reojo note como cerro los ojos tratando de aplacar el mareo y abrirlos cuando sintió el frío metal entrar en su cuerpo. Sus pupilas dilatadas, estaban llenas de temor e incertidumbre, rencor y traición. Pero no dolor.

Retorcí la daga para poder ver esa mueca de sufrimiento hasta que la hizo.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, note la pregunta en su mirada "¿Por qué?" –_Tú me mataste primero_- susurré.

Lentamente quite la daga cubierta por su sangre. Trato de defenderse pero bajo el poder de los somníferos no pudo luchar.

Observe atentamente como la vida se le escapaba gota a gota recreándome en su sufrimiento, hasta que lo oí inspirar por última vez.

Una indiscreta lágrima cayó lenta e invisiblemente en el suelo.

Ya estaba todo hecho, seguramente me esperaba el infierno. Podré con él, viví toda mi vida allí.

Luche por abrir mis ojos por última vez y verlo a centímetros de mí. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mi pero sin vida alguna ni ningún rastro de rencor en ellos. Sabía que se merecía morir por mis manos, por todo el dolor que me había hecho pasar. Pero yo ya no era tan piadosa, había disfrutado su dolor y no me arrepentía de ello. Le había hecho sentir por unos momentos lo que sufrí durante semanas.

La muerte me aguardaba y no la haría esperarme más.

Respire por última vez y la vida abandono mi cuerpo.

.

.

Fin

.

* * *

.

**¿Que tal? **

**no dio miedo ¿no?**

**bue...**

**espero sus comentarios y gracias por pasar!**

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk**


End file.
